Just Call Us Crazy
by yaoigirl22
Summary: The Headmaster of Hogwarts, is about to learn what it means to try and play a god.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

**Warnings: Torture, Possible Slash, more to come later.**

**A/N: This is one of those I found in my folder, and after some editing I put decided to put it up. And no this story has nothing to do with ****Religion. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Just Call Us Crazy**

"_And when it was day, he called unto him his disciples: and of them he chose twelve, whom also he named apostles; Simon, (whom he also named Peter,) and Andrew his brother, James and John, Philip and Bartholomew, Matthew and Thomas, James the son of Alphaeus, and Simon called Zelotes, And __Judas__ the brother of James, and __Judas__ Iscariot, which also was the traitor.__"_

_Luke 6:13-16 KJV_

They were betrayed.

Plain and Simple.

In a way they should have expected it, given his history, but instead of keeping a watchful eye on him or even ridden themselves of him, they merely turned a blind eye at his lack of magical skills. Laughed at his cowardly ways and this is where it got them.

In a prison.

Dark and dirty.

Their minds, seesawing between sane and insane, their bodies tortured and broken.

Their Will

_**Nonexistent. **_

Some would say they deserved this special place of Hell, a fitting price for the pains and deaths that they have caused others and that death was too good of a mercy for them.

At least that's what _**he**_ told them when he came down, along with others.

When _**he**_ came, he'd bring pain and torture, ripping aways any remaining shred of their former selves, until there was nothing more but a body of pained sobs and whimpers.

They were betrayed.

By their very own Judas

Sentenced to what feels like a life time of inhumane pains.

Until _**he**_, the man they now call their Devil, tires of them, and ends it all.

And when he does…..and when he does

What happens then?

* * *

**Who are 'they'? Is it Harry or someone else? **

**What about the Devil? It is Voldemort? **

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own HP**

**Warnings: Possible slash, torture, and Bad Albus**

**A/N: I'm glad some people liked the first chapter I hope you like this one too**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Just Call Us Crazy**

_There are two ways of spreading light; to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it._

_~Edith Wharton_

"Lumos"

The steps, as he descended were wooden and creaked under his weight. He heard the distant sounds of dripping water around him and could smell a slight wet musky smell, both sound and smell became stronger and louder the further down he went. He stopped when the steps ended and stared at the rusted metal door, he raised a surprised brow when he found it to be unlocked, and with a gentle push it creaked open.

Immediately, the musky smell he smelt earlier was gone and replaced with a strong smell of rotting corpses; he also took note of echoing whimpers and frighten mumbling. He walked into the room, and commanded the orbed he used to light his way to glow just a bit brighter, allowing him to barely make out dirty and what look to be algae covered stone walls, and rows of cells on either side of him. He found the stones covered in algae a bit odd and briefly wondered how deep under he was.

He then moved to one of the cells on his right and commanded his orb to move inside.

A frighten shriek greeted him, he barely saw a figure scurry off and curl into a corner, he moved to the cell on his left and met with a rotting corpse. He moved down, and each cell was the same.

Dead

Or

Alive

He stepped back from the last cell, he snapped his fingers and several unlocking sounds echoed and the all the cells doors glided open

"We don't have much time before we're discovered" he said as several shadowed figures appeared and moved inside the cells, "take the dead bodies as well"

"They're coming"

"Leave now"

Several soft pops and the cells were empty and he stood alone in the middle of the prison, he smirked when he heard the thundering sounds of footsteps coming down. He chuckled

"Nox"

* * *

He stumbled just slightly as he landed into the camp, well it was actual a castle, his family's castle to exact. He was in the hall, which was used for parties in the old days, but right now it was used as landing for Apparition, and Portkeys.

He left the hall and made his way to the West Wing where another hall was, he side step several Healers that ran in and out before entering. Inside he was greeted with loud noise, Healers shouting at their assistants, orders trying to be heard over the loud pained screaming coming from the beds.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder, he looked, it was the Head Healer.

The Healer gave a sad smile before handing him a pair of white gloves, he smiled back before taking them, putting them on and joining the sea of Healers that were trying to save as many lives as possible.

Several hours later, he and the Head Healer, exhausted and covered with blood entered the office of the Hospital Wing, just as the second shift of Healers took over. Also there was the Head Councilor, War Strategist, Head guard, Weapon Specialist, and the rest of the Court. They too were exhausted, and covered in blood from the patients they helped.

They all collapsed in a chair or any other furniture, and just sat or laid there in silence, their minds going over the past hours and the things that they had seen.

All that blood and heart wrenching screaming echoed in their heads.

"Harry"

He or Harry came out of his thoughts and looked at his Head Councilor, then at his exhausted Court.

"We'll talk tomorrow; right now everyone needs their rest"

After some more convincing, Harry watched his Court walk out the office and out the Hospital Wing, he sat there for a few more moments before with a tired sigh he got up and walked out the office. The Wing was now quiet, and the patients were now sedated, the second shifts Healers were quietly moving about checking said patients.

Harry made his way over to a particular patient, he stood there taking in the paler then normal skin and reptilian features, several emotions washing over him, anger the most.

Finally he sat down in the chair next to the bed, and he chuckled when he thought of the chewing out he would get from Draco and Hermione later on.

* * *

**I know it short, but it'll get longer. **

**Anyways, who did Harry and the others save? Whats going with him and Draco? And whats this thing going on about a Court? **

**All you questions will be answered in chapter 3!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
